Processing of substrates in semiconductor electronic device manufacturing is generally carried out in multiple process tools, where substrates travel between process tools in substrate carriers, such as, e.g., Front Opening Unified Pods or FOUPs. A substrate carrier may be docked to a load port of a factory interface, such as, e.g., an Equipment Front End Module or EFEM. A factory interface may include a robot substrate handler operable to transfer substrates between a substrate carrier and a process tool. An environmentally-controlled atmosphere may be provided within and between the substrate carrier and the factory interface and the factory interface and a process tool. Poor control of various environmental factors, such as, e.g., levels of humidity, temperature, oxygen, and/or contaminants/particles may adversely affect substrate properties and substrate processing. Existing electronic device manufacturing systems may therefore benefit from improved environmental control at the factory interface.
Accordingly, improved electronic device manufacturing load port apparatus, systems, and methods are desired.